1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control system which detects the position of a vehicle seat and uses this information to control the operation of vehicle occupant restraint devices, such as an airbag, depending upon the position of the seat relative to a selected vehicle component, such as a vehicle occupant restraint device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injuries in motor vehicle accidents have been substantially reduced through the use of vehicle occupant restraint devices. When a motor vehicle is subjected to a sudden deceleration of a predetermined value, vehicle occupant restraint devices are activated to cushion the occupants, and restrain their movement with respect to the vehicle structure. The term “vehicle occupant” is understood to include the driver of a vehicle as well as passengers. The term “vehicle occupant restraint device” is understood to include, airbags stored, for example, in the steering wheel or instrument panel of a vehicle; seat belts and related devices such as pretensioners; side curtains; and other devices which retain a vehicle occupant from impacting with the vehicle structure in the event of a crash.
U.S. Published Application No. 20020074785 teaches a method of maintaining a safe distance between an vehicle air bag and a vehicle passenger by first limiting the travel of the passenger seat and secondly by providing for a means of moving at least one foot petal toward and away from the seated passenger to allow for safe operation of said foot petal while maintaining the passenger a safe distance from said air bag.
U.S. Published Application No. 20020059840 teaches a sensing device to sense when a vehicle seat is occupied by a passenger. The determination of a seat without an occupant allows for the airbag or other restraint system for that seat to be deactivated. The sensing device requires the use of at least one strain gauge mounted on an arm attached to the seat it is monitoring.
U.S. Published Application No. 20020036400 teaches an airbag assembly having an adjustable airbag cushion geometry determined by a series of tethers. The airbag cushion geometry tethers being activated by at least one sensor which can be located on the seat mounting assembly.
U.S. Published Application No. 20010025214 teaches a three sensor assembly for detecting the position of an occupant in a vehicle seat. There is disclosed the combination of a seat back sensor, a seat back angle sensor, and a sensor for determining the position of the seat mounted beneath the rotational center of the seat and a plurality of switches mounted on the seat track.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,595 teaches an occupant sensing optical sensor array to determine the presence and position of an occupant in a vehicle seat. In addition there is disclosed the optional use of a seat positioning sensor comprising a dedicated sensing seat track assembly mounted to the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,444 teaches a seat track mounting assembly having weight sensing apparatus mounted thereon for determining the weight of the occupant of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,026 teaches a seat positioning device comprising a specially designed seat mounting bracket including a magnetic which creates a magnetic field and a moveable lever which changes said magnetic field, said moveable lever being activated by the movement of the seat and changes in said magnetic field caused by the movement of the moveable lever being detected by a Hall Effect device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,168 teaches a weight sensing device for determining the weight of a vehicle seat occupant utilizing a Hall Effect sensor to detect the deflection of the weight sensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,555 teaches the use of a Hall Effect sensor mounted within a special seat mounting tack assembly to determine the forward position of a passenger seat in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,529 teaches a seat positioning device utilizing a sensor flange externally mounted on the moveable seat track rail and a magnetic sensor mounted externally on the stationary seat track rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,342 teaches a seat belt retractor sensing device for determining when a seat is occupied by an object other than a forward facing passenger. The invention allows for the disablement of the associated airbag when a rear facing baby seat in mounted in a front passenger seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,129 teaches a memory module which collects and stores information for a series of seat sensors and utilizes this information to position a vehicle passenger seat to a predetermined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,903 teaches another sensor system for determining if a front passenger seat contains a rear facing infant seat. In one embodiment a Hall Effect sensor is utilized in the seat cushion area of the passenger seat to make the determination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,493 teaches the use of a Hall Effect sensor to render inoperable the hydraulic devices in heavy equipment when the operator is not seated in the operator seat. Optionally, is taught the use of a Hall Effect sensor in the operator seat of heavy equipment to determine when the operator is in a safe seated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,078 teaches another operator presence sensor assembly for heavy equipment utilizing leaf springs under the operator seat.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 37,466 teaches a seat positioning sensor assembly utilizing a special rail and sensor mounting assembly in place of the commonly used seat rail assembly.
WO 9929538 teaches a tension sensor assembly for a vehicle seat belt including the use of a Hall Effect sensor.